Kaeri
by Eyto
Summary: Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans la moindre nouvelle. Ce dernier revient, 7 ans plus tard, totalement différent. Haibara aura du mal à faire confiance à son ancien ami... et si elle avait raison ? #CoAi. ›Terminée.
1. Retour à Beika

_..._

* * *

 **Kaeri**

* * *

Disclaimer : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama.

Fiction dans la même lignée que « Sixième Sens », assez courte normalement. Amateur de CoAi, bienvenue ! :D

Je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup de fics, mais ça fait longtemps que j'en parle... alors, la voici ! ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

...

 **Comment Conan a-t-il vaincu l'Organisation ?**

Réponse A : C'est un héros,

Réponse B : Un coup de chance,

Réponse C : C'était écrit,

Réponse D : Il était fou.

[==]

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Retour à Beika

* * *

Quelques gouttes de pluie.

Puis, ce qui semblait être une jeune fille, sûrement une collégienne qui rêvassait à ses heures perdues devant la fenêtre de la maison dans laquelle elle habitait. Son regard attristé de voir le monde devenu ce qu'il était, ne passait pas inaperçu. Le ciel gris, les nuages noirs, la nuit tombant sur un Tokyo mal en point, tombé au plus bas.

Sept ans.

Tant d'année à attendre son retour, le détective lycéen qui viendrait à son secours dans cette quête. Mais des années à se cacher, de la terrible influence de l'Organisation sur la ville, et même le pays.

L'économie, bien bas. La politique ? Rien de plus qu'un tas d'hommes ou de femmes cherchant à remplir son portefeuille, en racontant des balivernes devant les caméras pour manipuler des tas de cerveaux faibles. C'était toujours pareil, maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait changer, plus rien ne pourrait évoluer, personne ne se souciait d'un avenir meilleur.

Qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? Les gamins du club des détectives, le professeur Agasa, et... quelques amies.

– Ai-chan, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? demanda justement le vieil homme.

Oui, il se faisait vieux. Les belles années semblaient loin pour lui, maintenant.

– Peu importe, mais... surveillez votre poids, professeur !

« Nanana, ouais on verra. » pensa-t-il.

Ils avaient déménagé. Loin de Beika.

C'était loin derrière, ces souvenirs d'enfance. C'était terminé. Tout ce qu'elle avait aimé, elle l'avait perdu. La scientifique ne voyait plus beaucoup les Mouri, ou les détectives boys, n'étant pas dans le même collège. Certes, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, si l'Organisation venait à découvrir qu'Haibara était Shiho Miyano, ils ne seraient pas en danger.

Mais elle avait des amies. De nouvelles amies.

Ça ne saurait tarder. Sa photo... sa photo avec Conan, datant d'il y a plusieurs années, était dans les mains de Bourbon, venant jusque Rum, pour finalement peut-être se retrouver dans celles de Gin.

Sept ans.

Conan avait disparu. Du jour au lendemain. Plus aucune nouvelle.

Et dans la même lignée, il y avait Shuichi Akai qui avait également disparu. Mais des nouvelles avaient apparemment décrété sa mort, qui avait été officialisée au bureau, mais là encore, il y avait des doutes. Ce n'était pas normal.

Conan aurait-il subi le même sort que l'agent du FBI ? Lui qui avait déjà truqué sa mort une fois avec Rena, pour confronter Bourbon par la suite... comment avait-il pu tomber si facilement ?

Deux personnes qui avaient disparu. Sans la moindre nouvelle. Excepté Akai. Un dossier beige, de son sang dans un tube, et une poignée de cheveux.

Haibara soupira. Puis sentit un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine.

– Dîtes Hakase... peut-on savoir si quelqu'un est venu à votre ancien domicile ?

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

Un éclair traversa le ciel. Sous cette pluie accablante, effectivement, un jeune homme avait posé sa main sur la porte de la résidence du professeur Agasa. La capuche cachant ses yeux, et son visage sans expression, l'on pouvait distinguer une forme de visage particulièrement familière.

Il se retourna, mains dans les poches, analysa les environs.

Ce qui semblait étrange dans le regard chaud du garçon, c'était ses yeux. Anormalement bleu clair.

L'inconnu entra en poussant la porte de sa main droite, et s'avança de quelque pas. Tout semblait si loin, à présent, quand il reconnut le séjour de la résidence dans un état plus que lamentable.

S'aventurant dans la même pièce, les mains dans les poches, il remarqua enfin des paperasses qui avaient survécu de l'incendie et autres cauchemar qui avaient eu lieu ici, des dossiers pas très clairs, mais pour le moins intriguant. Ils étaient tout de même en mauvaise condition de lecture, mais les quelques phrases qui avaient été épargnées des flammes lui permirent d'en apprendre plus sur la situation.

Ce que disait ce dossier était plutôt clair. En résumé, les personnes qui s'étaient dressées contre l'Organisation avaient toutes été tuées ou emprisonnées. La photo de Jodie, marqué d'une croire, ou encore celle de l'enfant des Sera...

Il remarqua même celle d'Akai, et la sienne.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un avait la main dessus. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Des chiffres rouges, des traces sur les sols, comme dans les films de science-fiction.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un vieil homme, accompagné d'une jeune fille.

L'inconnu se retourna.

Il fut surpris de voir le professeur Agasa armé d'un fusil, semblable à ceux qu'utilisaient les fermiers pour se défendre il y a bien longtemps. Un winchester, peut-être. Son doigt s'était calmement posé sur la gâchette, et aucune goutte ne tombait du haut de son crâne chauve, autrement dit il ne stressait pas et avait donc déjà eu affaire à des situations semblables.

Haibara se tenait à l'écart, mais quand la mystérieuse silhouette commença à retirer sa capuche, sa peur qi la paralysait s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle en rythme avec l'action du jeune homme.

— Edogawa Conan... prononça-t-il.

Il leur lança un regard mauvais, sans expression.

— Tantei-sa.

* * *

Après avoir passé 7 ans loin de Tokyo, Conan revient. Les choses ont changé. Tout comme ce dernier d'ailleurs... x)

À bientôt ! :)

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ou si vous avez un avis. C'est gratuit, sans inscription, et encourage les auteurs à continuer leurs écrits, ne restez pas dans l'ombre. ^^


	2. Règlement de compte

...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Règlement de compte

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que le professeur et Haibara avaient rencontré Conan dans leur ancienne maison.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient occupés de le transférer jusque-là nouvelle résidence, loin de Tokyo. C'est dire si la paranoïa n'était pas complète, Haibara se rendait au collège d'une autre ville, déguisée.

Dans la voiture, ils circulaient à Raiha Pass. C'était la route qui menait jusque chez eux. Conan, à l'arrière, observait l'extérieur comme s'il revivait des scènes qu'il, pourtant, n'avait jamais vécues.

Sauf ses anciens alliées dans la bataille contre l'Organisation.

 _— Accélère, ils nous rattrapent ! s'écria Jodie, terrorisée._

 _Une balle siffla l'air et trancha le dernier pneu encore en bon état de la voiture, qui dans un dérapage incontrôlé, franchi la barrière de sécurité pour finir sa terrible course meurtrière dans la vallée._

 _Une explosion mit un terme à la vie des deux agents qui tentaient d'échapper à Rum._

Conan ouvrit les yeux.

C'était aussi ici qu'Akai avait été tué, puis revenu à la vie.

Pourquoi diable devait-il passer par cette route. Des souvenirs atroces lui revenaient en tête, et le détective n'avait pas forcément l'envie de les revivre une seconde fois, une seule ayant déjà été suffisante.

Arrivé jusque la porte du domicile de la nouvelle résidence, le professeur se contenta de récupérer le bagage de Conan (fait dans l'autre maison en ruines) tandis qu'Haibara se résignait à ouvrir la double porte avec les clés du propriétaire. À l'intérieur, c'était deux fois plus petit que l'ancienne habitation à Beika, et pourtant, tout était bien mieux rangé et ordonné qu'auparavant, à croire que les leçons d'Haibara au professeur avaient fini par marcher et bien évidemment rester ancré en tête.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier si le détective suivait le pas. Ce dernier marchait lentement, et se déplaçait de façon curieuse, puisqu'il s'agrippait à la bordure de la porte et s'assura une troisième fois que personne ne les avait suivis. C'était à croire que Conan avait des visions d'horreur qui circulaient dans son esprit, ou qu'il voyait les morts.

La scientifique prépara une tasse de thé au détective qui prit place dans le sofa.

— Alors, Edogawa-kun, déclara Haibara. « Tu peux nous expliquer maintenant, ce que tu faisais pendant sept ans ? »

Conan baissa la tête.

— Promettez-moi de ne rien répéter.

Haibara et le professeur se lançaient un curieux regard face à la réponse du détective qui soupira alors. Les deux résidants acquiscècent d'un hochement de tête, suivi d'une gorgée de thé.

— J'étais emprisonné, et torturé par l'Organisation, répondit Conan.

La réponse était aussi difficile à entendre, que de résister à la douleur d'un coup de feu.

— Tu veux dire que... pendant ces sept ans, ils t'ont maintenu enfermé ? s'étonna Haibara, en se levant.

— Oui, et si ce n'était que ça...

La rétrécie se rassit.

— Au début, ce n'était que des tortures physiques, continua Conan. « Des claques, des coups de cutter, brulures, ou l'acide. Après, ce fut le tour des manipulations psychologiques et scientifiques. Ils ont touché mon esprit de plein fouet, et ont exercé des expériences que j'en saurais décrire de par ma perte de mémoire... »

— Tu veux dire... qu'ils ont pénétré ton cerveau ? cria Hiroshi.

— Je... je n'en sais rien ! se défendit Conan. « Mais, après ces sept ans, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous enfuir. »

Haibara leva un sourcil.

— Nous ? Tu n'étais pas seule ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

— Non... il y avait Shûichi Akai avec moi, et nous avons réussi à nous enfuir.

Un étonnement sur le visage de la scientifique.

— Mais, Akai est mort, et sa mort a été confirmée par la police, et le FBI. Son cadavre a été retrouvé, comme ceux de Jodie Starling et André Camel...

— Puisque je te le dis qu'il est vivant, et qu'il s'est tiré avec moi ! cracha Conan, en haussant le ton.

Le professeur tenta de calmer le détective.

— Et... que faisais-tu à l'ancienne résidence ? demanda finalement Haibara.

Conan rougit très légèrement.

— C'est évident non ? susurra-t-il. « Je voulais te retrouver... je voulais que tu m'aides... »

— T'aider à quoi, Kudo-kun ?

— À me retirer l'Organisation de la tête, puisqu'elle est tombée ! dit-il, d'un air sérieux et confiant.

La réponse d'Haibara fut véritablement violente puisque cette dernière saisit son arme à la ceinture, et la pointa d'un geste vif, de sa main droite, en direction du crâne du malheureux détective.

Agasa cracha ce qu'il avait tenté de boire, et recula de plusieurs pas, renversant malencontreusement l'une des tables basses de la pièce, ainsi que les tasses qui allaient salir le tapis neuf.

Conan écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit.

— Quoi, t'as pas confiance ? jura-t-il entre deux toussotements.

— L'Organisation est encore active, elle nous recherche énormément dans les zones de Tokyo, et même, au Japon, répondit Ai, le glock en main. « Ce que tu dis est donc impossible et contradictoire avec ce qu'on a vécu. Qui es-tu ? Ton cerveau a-t-il été manipulé ? »

Le détective fronça les sourcils et plongea un regard très froid dans celui d'Haibara, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

— Après notre fuite, Akai-san et moi les avons combattus, et leur boss est tombé, répéta Conan. « Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais je raconte ce que j'ai vécu. Si cette partie de l'histoire ne te convient pas, c'est ton choix, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en prendre, je te saurais donc gré de baisser ton arme. »

— Tu es devenu plus téméraire, on dirait.

— Il faut bien, non ?

Haibara baissa son arme.

— Retiens bien que, si je n'ai guère le choix de t'ôter la vie pour survivre, et protéger mes proches, je le ferais, prévint Haibara. « Ton histoire est floue. »

La jeune fille se retira dans sa chambre.

— Ça va ? demanda Agasa.

Conan sourit.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai vu des choses plus horribles dans les salles de tortures de l'Organisation ! répondit-il.

Un frisson parcourra le dos du professeur.

Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Désolé du chapitre court, mais, ils feront tous entre 1000 et 1300 mots. La publication sera en revanche plus fréquente ! ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plû. =)

Si c'est le cas, alors, à dans quelques jours ? \O/

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Co'N'Ai :** Merci pour ta review. =)

 **Miroshi :** Thank's !

 **Ai :** Merciii. :3

 **Watson :** Bravo à toi, le début est effectivement une référence à ce — _putainde_ — film généralissime. ^^ Et merci pour le commentaire. =)

 **Sylkabe :** Merci Sylkabe. :)


	3. Torture et fuite

...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 — Torture et fuite**

* * *

Le détective avait passé la nuit dans la chambre individuelle, de la taille d'un placard.

Son sommeil n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes, de par le fait qu'il ait dû reposer dans un matelas à même le sol, avec un seul et unique oreiller ainsi qu'une couverture suffisamment épaisse pour éviter que le froid qui l'enveloppait ne pénètre cette couche protectrice qu'elle lui fournissait. Terré dans sa couette, Conan n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être méfiant. Lorsqu'il se leva pour donner à sa gorge asséchée le plaisir d'un verre d'eau glacée, celui-ci avait tout de même vérifié une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre si personne ne les avait suivis.

Haibara lui avait reposé la fatidique question. Si l'Organisation était tombée, de quoi avait-il si peur ? La réponse de l'interlocuteur fut brève, celui-ci craignait que des alliées ou derniers survivants ne le prennent en chasse pour finir le travail passé. Il s'était posé sur le petit canapé contre la fenêtre, dans le creux du mur, non loin de l'angle où se trouvait la bibliothèque du hall plutôt bien garni.

En regardant de plus près, il pouvait y voir de nombreux ouvrages familiers tels que les romans de Yusaku Kudo, le Baron Noir. Sinon, les livres français achetées par Okiya de son temps, ou des nouvelles que Ran lui avait offert il y a bien longtemps, lorsque ses journées se résumait à aller en cours, résoudre des enquêtes, ou profiter de la vie sans risque qu'un homme en noir débarque dans la foule pour mettre un terme à sa vie banale. C'était d'ailleurs un peu le scénario du livre Scarlet Agent de Yusaku, qui reposait sur la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque. L'histoire comptait celui d'un homme du FBI qui combattait une organisation, avec un détective. Des risques, qui ont vite amené les doutes du Syndicat noir sur l'auteur de l'ouvrage.

Tout ceci faisait bien partie du passé, plus rien ne serait comme il le vivait auparavant. Le détective n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle de la famille Mouri, comprenant aussi Eri Kisaki dedans. La seule rumeur qui avait écoulé, ce devait être que l'avocate avait pris défense de Chris Vineyard lors d'un long procès laborieux. À part les Mouri, il comptait aussi Hattori Heiji et Kazuha, qui en revanche n'avaient pas disparu de la circulation. L'ancien détective d'Osaka résolvait des enquêtes plus au nord de sa ville natale.

Un soupir se dégagea des lèvres de Conan, surpris par l'arrivée d'Haibara sur le sofa.

— Tiens, tu vas attraper froid... dit-elle en posant une petite couverture sur ses épaules. Conan glissa ses mains sur celle-ci et la serra contre lui pour diminuer le froid qui l'entourait. « Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas en parler, surtout après ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, mais que s'est-il passé dans les locaux, pendant votre fuite ? »

Le détective, rajeuni, mais tout de même âgé de presque 14 ans concentra son regard sur elle.

Elle était belle. Son visage mignon d'enfant était resté, c'était toujours le même. Les mèches tombaient sur son front, sa permanente éclatante n'avait pas changé, son style vestimentaire en couleurs lui allait toujours aussi bien.

Haibara quant à elle ne vit pas aussi rose en Conan.

De la souffrance, du sang, du mal-être, de la tristesse. Son regard en dit tant. Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop fort plus tôt, en pointant son arme sur une personne aussi affaiblie psychologiquement, pas de doute sur son ami : il avait besoin d'aide. Ce dernier devait véritablement souffrir après tant de temps, et son amitié devait l'aider à retrouver goût à la vie.

Mais pouvait-on parler d'amitié dans ce cas ? Haibara était tombée amoureuse de Conan, avant sa disparition, et cela se développait à nouveau maintenant qu'il était revenu.

Sans réfléchir, elle le prit pas les épaules et plaqua sa tête contre le haut de son torse, près de son cou. Il sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage, son cœur battre plus fort, et une douce chaleur qui prenait davantage de place que le froid des environs.

Haibara avait changé elle aussi. Plus ouverte, plus chaleureuse.

— Dis-moi, maintenant, idiot... soupira-t-elle. « Dis-le-moi, Conan-kun. »

Il afficha un petit rictus.

Tout s'était passé sous une pluie battante.

 _Lorsque la porte avait été malencontreusement mal refermée, à la suite d'une mauvaise pression de la sécurité. Conan avait profité de ce point pour se libérer de ses chaines, dans la souffrance et la haine._

 _Enchainé par le pied, il l'avait cassé à l'aide de la gamelle en fer qui contenait encore le repas de la veille. Il dut retenir un hurlement de douleur dans un pauvre foulard, qu'il gardait sous ses dents pour éviter d'avertir les membres de l'Organisation. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il put se libérer des chaines qui le retenaient, en rétractant son pied comme une serpillère._

 _L'ex-détective rampait dans le sang qui avait séché. Il trainait à présent son pied, équipé du foulard pour contenir la douleur et empêcher le sang de sortir, jusque-là porte qu'il ouvrit._

 _Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis s'ouvrirent. De petites vois retentirent dans sa tête, et c'est comme si une ligne directrice lui indiquait la sortie. Des chiffres sur les murs, de la fumée sur le sol traçant un itinéraire._

 _« Accélère. Le corbeau ne sait attendre. Tu es celui qui rapportera son bijou perdu. »_

 _Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête n'était pas normale..._

 _Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de croiser un dénommé « Aurum » dans un couloir._

 _— Il s'éch-_

 _La silhouette d'un homme derrière l'homme en noir mit fin au cri d'Aurum, qui tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Shûichi Akai se dévoila au détective, la jambe blessée, et du sang sur le torse._

 _— C'est notre chance, petit, déclara-t-il. « Partons. »_

 _Il hocha la tête._

 _Les deux hommes quittèrent sans problème les lieux sous la pluie battante. Des tirs de snipers avaient rasé les parties du corps des deux Silver Bullet, avant que l'alarme ne s'enclenche._

 _Une sorte de prison abandonnée, près d'une mine, en bas d'une montagne longeant une rivière normalement calme. C'était ici qu'ils avaient passé sept longues années d'interrogatoires, tortures et emprisonnement._

 _La liberté s'offrait à eux._

 _Oui, la lumière du jour qui pourrait bientôt éblouir leur visage._

Mais la douleur était encore présente.

— Mais, tu as été torturé à quel point ? demanda-t-elle.

Conan lui expliqua, tant bien que mal.

Les vis dans les jambes, les coups d'Aurum, l'acide, ou la tête dans une bassine d'eau. Et bien d'autres contextes qui refaisaient monter en lui d'atroces souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés enterrés à tout jamais. Il voyait encore des chiffres, ou entendait encore des petites voix, beaucoup moins qu'avant, plus faibles, mais tout de même présentes de temps en temps.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'avait subit Conan était horrible. Comment ce dernier avait-il pu tenir sept ans ? En particulier cette histoire de manipulation psychologique lors d'une opération sur table. D'un côté atroce, de l'autre, étrange...

— Que fait Akai en ce moment ? enchaina Haibara.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Conan. « Il veille à ce que personne ne nous prenne en chasse. Après notre fuite, nous avons fait tomber l'Organisation. »

L'ex-scientifique sourit légèrement. Elle reprenait confiance.

Quand elle vit Conan refermer ses yeux, et serrer ses mains chaudes, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Sans réfléchir, haibara s'élança vers le détective, entoura ses bras autour de son cou, et referma ses lèvres sur celles de son premier amour.

[==]

Plusieurs écrans étaient allumés dans un fourgon noir garé à Beika, sur le parking le plus proche des ruines de la résidence du professeur Hiroshi Agasa. Un homme habillé de gris et de noir cracha la fumée de sa cigarette.

Un point bleu se dessina sur une carte.

— Tsss... soupira l'homme. « On en verra jamais le bout. »

Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier.

* * *

Hop, troisième chapitre complété !

Merci d'avoir lu, et, cookies si vous reviewer en supplément ! =)

À bientôt pour la suite ! \O/

* * *

Reviews:

 **Axterr :** Il s'en est passé des choses, mais je ne dirais pas grand-chose, puisque cette fiction aura entre 6 et 8 chapitres, si ce n'est moins. ^^  
Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

 **Co'N'Ai :** Tu as de la chance, j'ai vu l'e-mail, alors que j'avais à peine fini ce chapitre XD. Et bien, merci pour ton commentaire, et je suis content que cette scène t'ait plu. =)

Pensée particulière au passage à **Aixy** , qui a su répondre à la question du premier chapitre, tout en apportant sa déduction sur la fin de la fiction, qui s'est avéré être exacte. ;)


	4. Les non-dits

... (Attention : pas de scène X dans ce chapitre. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour d'autres. Soyez donc sans crainte. ^^)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 — Les non-dits**

* * *

Obligé d'ouvrir l'œil à cause du rayon de soleil qui passait entre les stores de sa chambre, Haibara dû se résigner à ne pas profiter d'une possible grasse matinée qui ne lui aurait pas était déplaisante, au contraire.

Cette dernière soupira dans son oreiller après avoir remarqué que l'aurore venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez. 7 heures. C'était à peu près dans ce créneau que l'ex-scientifique se levait pour rejoindre l'établissement dans lequel elle était inscrite. Mais, les derniers événements l'obligeaient actuellement à penser à autre chose.

Le premier événement en question était juste allongé dans le dos d'Haibara, dormant encore.

— KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUN ! hurla-t-elle.

Le détective sursauta et tomba du lit directement sur la moquette qui reposait sur le parquet en bois de la chambre. La tête la première, une première douleur le surprit au niveau du crâne, puis à sa lèvre à cause du mordillement occasionné par cette chute. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, trouvant ce réveil beaucoup trop brutal pour sa petite personne.

Il se releva, en caleçon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps bien formé de la jeune collégienne. Elle dormait avec un petit haut qui cachait à peine sa poitrine, et un petit short qui remontait en haut de ses jambes.

« Elle qui se plaignait du froid qui l'entourait cette nuit, je comprends mieux maintenant... » pensa Conan.

— Que fais-tu... dans MON lit, demanda-t-elle la tête contre son oreiller. Elle l'avait placé plus haut, ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse, par-dessus lequel la couette était installée.

— Je dormais, tiens ! répondit Conan. « Je te signale que tu as accepté de m'héberger dans ton lit quand, cette nuit, je suis venu à ta porte mort de froid ! »

Haibara soupira.

Effectivement, elle avait accepté de le loger sous sa couette. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans son esprit à cet instant ? Elle n'en savait rien, puisque cette dernière devait être endormie à ce moment-là, mais malgré tout consciente.

Celle-ci remarqua le regard de Conan en tournant la tête. N'importe quel garçon en période de puberté serait aussi content de voir ce qu'il pouvait voir actuellement. La silhouette féminisée de la rajeunie n'était clairement pas désagréable à voir, quand bien même elle était au contraire très agréable. Conan profita de cet instant pour laisser ses joues rougir de plus belle, tandis qu'il se reposa sur le lit.

Le détective avançait doucement sur la couette. Puis, celui-ci la balaya du corps figé d'Haibara qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Gênée, peut-être, cependant elle ne libéra toujours rien quand Conan se retrouva sous ce qui servait de barrière contre le froid.

Sa tête dépassait de la couette. Ai détendit ses jambes, permettant à Conan se d'allonger sur elle. Sa tête, ou plutôt son menton était posés juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, près du cou. Le souffle chaud du détective réchauffa l'ex-scientifique.

— Qu'est-ce... tu fais..., s'interrogea Haibara.

Il sourit et déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa joue gauche, son oreille, son cou, tout en descendant ses mains sur sa taille puis son ventre.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est trop jeune pour ça ? ironisa Haibara. « Qui plus est, on est ensemble que depuis hier. »

— Et alors ? s'étonna Conan. « Je t'aime. Je me fiche du reste. »

Haibara rougit.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, des baisers tendres déposés toujours au niveau du ventre, alors que la respiration se faisait difficile. L'envie devait être là.

Mais l'ex-scientifique attrapa les mains de Conan, afin de l'amener contre elle. L'étreinte était désormais plus poussée, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, ses mains derrière sa tête. Un baiser qui était plus tendre, long, savoureux...

Puisque Haibara n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, le détective approfondit celui-ci en s'avançant davantage. Il goutait à ses lèvres douces et sucrées.

Lorsque les deux adolescents durent séparer leurs lèvres, prêts à sauter le pas, la réponse d'Haibara fut donnée. Un « je t'aime aussi » qui était bien sincère, et romantique.

Néanmoins, le dérapage d'une voiture à l'extérieur fit virevolter le détective.

— C'est peut-être le professeur... souffla Haibara, qui tentait de resserrer le détective contre lui.

— Nooon... c'est les derniers membres ça ne fait aucun doute ! s'affolera Conan. « Merde, ils ne m'ont quand même pas retrouvé ?! »

Haibara fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas normal. »

— Mais l'Organisation est tombée, tu l'as dit toi-même, comment voudrais-tu qu'ils retrouvent ta trace ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle fut entrainée par le détective, toujours dans sa tenue, alors que ce dernier avait enfilé un peignoir jusque l'extérieur. Effectivement, des traces de voitures étaient identifiables sur le sol, cependant les traces de pas qui étaient aussi présentes près de la fenêtre du hall n'étaient pas rassurantes non plus. D'autant plus qu'elles faisaient le tour de la maison.

— Edogawa-kun, va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu peux être traumatisé à ce point...

Conan la foudroya du regard.

— J'ai vécu des choses horribles ! Akai a été obligé de me faire du mal, lui aussi, alors qu'il en subissait tout autant, expliqua-t-il. « Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je vois tant de choses encore. Ces traces de pas avec ces chiffres, c'est terrible. Si des survivants m'ont retrouvé, c'est... ça va recommencer... »

— Comment avez-vous mis un terme à la vie du Boss ? interrogea Ai.

Il serra les dents.

 _Alors qu'il était en compagnie de l'agent du FBI si redouté, pourtant méconnaissable et en sang, les deux Silver Bullet entrèrent dans le bureau du patron qui leur tournait le dos._

 _Il portait un verre de champagne dans sa main droite. Habillé d'un costard noir, et d'un chapeau et une chemise de même couleur, ce dernier sourit. L'on aurait confondu à un parrain de la mafia._

 _— Très bon jeu, messieurs, déclara-t-il. « Voudriez-vous un verre, peut-être ? »_

 _— La partie est finie, Boss, s'exclama Conan. « Ce que vous avez fait à mes amis, et qu'on a enduré, vous allez le payer. »_

 _Anokata sourit._

 _— Eh bien, vu ce que tu m'as laissé faire à tes amis, je ne souhaiterais pas être le tien, je t'avouerais, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre. « Mais dites-moi plutôt, quelle satisfaction aurez-vous une fois mon meurtre effectué ? Vous sentirez-vous enfin libérer ? »_

 _— Oh que oui, répondit Conan._

 _Akai pensait la même chose, certainement._

 _Le Boss sourit sadiquement._

 _— Faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit-il dans un ton parfaitement neutre sans émotion. « Si votre aventure vous a mené jusqu'ici, c'est bien pour que l'antagoniste de l'histoire perde non ? Faites-moi ressortir tout ce que vous avez enduré, ici et maintenant ! » provoqua-t-il._

 _Akai et Conan pointèrent leur pistolet automatique sur l'homme._

 _— À votre santé, souffla Anokata._

 _Une vingtaine de balles touchèrent le Boss dans le dos, tandis que son cadavre traversa la vitre en face de lui pour finir un peu plus bas, sur une plateforme en métal._

Conan rouvrit les yeux. Ce discours... ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là... tout ça restait encore difficile à admettre.

Haibara posa son doigt sur son menton.

« Ça ne va pas. Ça sonne faux. Mais je ne parviens pas à retenir le vrai. Comme si c'était brouillé. »

Son cœur se serra, alors que Conan rentra à l'intérieur. Une goutte dévala sa joue.

— Se... se pourrait-il que tu...

Paniquée, cette dernière serra les dents.

Si elle devait le faire... alors, elle le fera.

* * *

Avant-dernier chapitre. Pfffiouuuuuuu...

Je suis satisfait de ce que je prépare pour le dernier. Alors revient la question :

« Oh, Eyto. Poursuoi avoir écrit cette fiction si courte ? » → — Pour l'argent et la popularité. — Parce que j'avais une petite histoire autour du couple ! J'aurais aimé faire plus long, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire.

La fin, ce dimanche ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu. ^— ^

* * *

 **Merci à Sylkabe, Watson et Elconi pour leur review. =)**


	5. Un tir dans la nuit

...

* * *

 **Chapitre final — Tir dans la nuit**

* * *

Un rêve.

Le moindre événement contraire à la ligne que suivait ce rêve pouvait le transformer en cauchemar. C'est ce que vivait actuellement Conan et Haibara. Tout doucement, le détective reprenait de l'assurance et perdait sa folie qu'il avait acceptée via les sept dernières années.

Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mettre un terme à e bonheur ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu tout gâcher ?

Tous les jours, il se camouflait, et attendait six à huit heures devant les grilles du collège dans lequel Haibara mettait à l'épreuve ses connaissances et compétences autour de la science et la chimie, et chaque fois, Haibara désespérait de le voir encore une fois l'attendre à la sortie de cette dure journée de travail acharnée.

Elle était le genre de fille qui aimait des moments de solitudes et de calmes... et même si son amour pour Conan grandissait de jour en jour, cette dernière souhaitait garder une bulle de solitude.

Pourtant, plusieurs jours auparavant, le retour du détective aurait très certainement signifié le début d'un long cauchemar pour elle et le professeur, à croire qu'elle avait tord et qu'elle se faisait des idées et du souci pour une feuille de salade. Que Conan revienne ne devait être qu'une bonne chose, et il apportait un sentiment nouveau en elle.

Quand celle-ci repensait à tous ces baisers, ces calins... ces moments incroyables qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu... peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais vécu quelque chose dans le genre avec un autre garçon.

Toujours est-il que, de toute façon, elle était allée bien plus loin avec Conan la veille... ils étaient allés jusqu'à passer sous la couette pour un moment de tendresse et d'amour qui avait duré un bon moment. Jamais, en tant que Shiho, elle n'aurait pensé vivre ça si « tôt », et pourtant ses sentiments et sa confiance l'avaient guidé jusqu'à cette étape.

Le son mélodieux de la sonnerie de l'établissement la sortit de ses pensées. La rajeunie retrouva son détective devant la grille, qu'elle embrassa passionnément avant de le suivre jusque le véhicule du professeur Agasa.

— Je préfère te prévenir, apparemment, son moteur a un souci assez important... qui sait si on tiendra jusque la maison ! prévint Conan.

Ai haussa les épaules, et croisa ses bras derrière son dos comme à son habitude.

Ce qu'elle sentit en revanche, c'était les regards malsains et mauvais de plusieurs personnes en même temps, d'une demi-seconde. Elle secoua sa tête, et balaya les environs d'un simple regard froid et inquiet, comme si l'Organisation l'avait repéré. Le même sentiment que dans ce bus... et dans ce maudit train qui devait l'emmener jusqu'en enfer !

Pourtant, rien de bien dangereux dans les parages, juste des collégiens tout ce qu'il y ait de plus normal.

Elle grimpa à bord du véhicule qui prit la route en direction de leur domicile, dans un petit coin tranquille en campagne, près de falaises, rivières, forêts, et assez loin des commodités tel que la gare et autres centres commerciaux.

Les deux génies ne remarquèrent pas la voiture noire, plus en arrière, qui suivait leur mouvement.

— Qu'as-tu fait depuis ce matin ? demanda Ai.

— Pas grand-chose... j'ai lu un vieu bouquin de mon père, Scarlet Agent, répondit Conan. « Mais comme les sorties de ses bouquins ne sont plus d'actualités, difficile de se mettre quoi que ce soit sous la dent. »

Haibara sentit un froid l'envahir. Ce que Conan venait de dire l'avait intrigué, voire choqué.

Tout doucement, les éléments du puzzle se complétaient. Les derniers jours avaient été riches en informations pour elle, bien qu'elle refuse de croire qu'il y ait un quelconque danger, son subconscient était en alerte.

Le moteur du véhicule lâcha peu après. Ils étaient à un croisement, entre le collège, la ville, et la route de campagne qui menait chez eux, environ à 10 minutes en voiture.

— Merde... soupira le professeur. « Je vais appeler la dépanneuse, rentrez à pied si vous voulez. »

« Hakase... » pensa Ai, terrorisé.

Conan entraîna Haibara hors de la voiture, puis suivit la route de terre qui menait jusqu'à leur domicile. Le voyage ne dura pas bien longtemps, puisqu'un peu plus d'une vingtaine minute plus tard, ils arrivaient à destination.

La rajeunie s'empressa de se rendre dans le sous-sol, pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait perdu quelques jours plus tôt.

Si ses déductions étaient exactes, alors depuis le début, elle avait été menée en bateau. Non pas par Conan, mais plutôt ce qui veillait sur eux, et ce, depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient recroisés.

Pourquoi s'était-il rendu chez le professeur Agasa ? Pour une bonne raison.

Elle retourna dans le séjour, surprise d'ailleurs de ne pas y rencontrer Conan. Quand celle-ci se rendit compte que le soleil était presque couché, et que le détective s'était en réalité rendu dans le grenier, un tir rompit le calme des lieux pour faire suivre les cris infâmes de plusieurs corbeaux. La scientifique sentit son cœur rater un battement.

À la fenêtre, elle observa un incendie qui s'élevait dans les airs depuis le derrière d'une colline au loin, là où le professeur attendait la dépanneuse. Seulement 10 minutes, le temps était-il compté ?

— Edogawa-kun ! cria Haibara.

Sans réponse de sa part, elle se rendit au pas de course jusque le grenier.

Arrivée dans celui-ci, elle le trouva de dos, fouillant un petit coffre plein de gadgets différents de la création des mains du professeur Agasa, désormais mort, tué par l'inconnu.

— Arrête ça ! ordonna Haibara.

— I-ils m'ont retrouvé ! s'exclama Conan, s'arrêtant de chercher. Il se retourna et fit face à Ai. « On doit partir. »

Un silence pesant régna en maître.

Le temps était figé.

Aucun son ne retentit.

Rompant le temps et l'espace, Haibara retira quelque chose de sa ceinture, et dégaina un glock de cette dernière, visant la tête du petit détective qui leva les mains en l'air, agacé.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! hurla-t-il.

— Tu n'as jamais été toi, répondit Haibara, jamais. « Je me doutais bien que la chute de l'Organisation était trop belle. Je vais donc essayer de t'expliquer au mieux comment j'ai compris le flambeau de cette histoire. »

Conan serra les dents.

— Tu m'as tout d'abord raconté la mort du patron de l'Organisation, mais celle-ci comporte une grave erreur : Anokata n'aimait pas l'alcool, expliqua Ai. « C'est tout d'abord ce passage qui m'a intrigué. Puisque le patron semblait diriger tout un réseau autour de ce type de boissons, il était évident qu'il devait boire une coupe de champagnes pour votre arrivée, cependant il n'en était rien. Sa mort n'a donc jamais eu lieu, c'était ton esprit qui communiquait. »

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? se défendit Conan.

Elle sourit.

— Tout à l'heure, tu as aussi dit que les livres de Yusaku Kudo n'étaient plus d'actualités, continua Haibara. « Mais puisque tu as été enfermé pendant 7 ans, et qu'ici tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, comment as-tu pu affirmer cela ? Je suis au regret de te dire que son dernier ouvrage est sorti il y a de ça deux semaines. »

Conan afficha un air énervé.

— Alors, je me suis penché sur une hypothèse qui était pour moi possible, souffla-t-elle. « L'Organisation était autre fois experte en manipulation génétique, et psychologique. Les pressions exercées sur ton physique étaient réelles, mais au bout de plusieurs années, tu n'as pas été à la hauteur de leurs attentes, alors... ils certaienemnt dû s'attaquer à des exercices mentaux sur ton esprit, et par conséquent, ton cerveau. La preuve est le fait que tu aperçois sans cesse du danger partout, et pire, des chiffres. Ce sont les effets secondaires d'une implantation dans ton organe nerveux, tu vois ce que tu voyais à ce moment, et ce devait être sans aucun doute le dégagement toxique des produits et le compte à rebours. »

— Alors tu penses qu'ils me pistent depuis mon cerveau, c'est ça ? ria Conan.

 _5 minutes..._

— Tout à fait, répondit Ai.

— ET AKAI ALORS ? cria le détective.

Haibara baissa la tête.

— Shûichi Akai est décédé il y a maintenant sept ans, lors du crash de la voiture du FBI dans le ravin, à la suite de la poursuite à Raiha Pass, répliqua-t-elle. « Souviens-toi, c'était ton plan, mais la manipulation mentale t'a effacé des morceaux de mémoires. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu croyais à son existence, un premier essai le premier jour t'a sévèrement endommagé l'esprit, et tu t'es mis à le revoir. »

Le détective serra les poings.

— L'Organisation n'est donc jamais tombée, enchaîna Haibara. « Leur but était donc de me retrouver, en t'utilisant et en te pistant directement par ton esprit. »

— Comment peux-tu mettre fin à ça, Haibara ? questionna Conan.

« K... Kudo-kun... il retrouve ses esprits ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle tira une balle qui siffla l'air, et toucha le détective directement dans l'épaule.

Un cri de douleur suivit le sifflement de la balle.

 _4 minutes..._

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

— Haibara, c'est atroce ce qu'ils m'ont fait, expliqua Conan. « Je me souviens de Gin, qui était heureux de me retrouver. Je me souviens du corps d'Akai, mort, sur la table d'opération. Je me souviens de ceux du FBI. J'ai un mal de crâne atroce ! »

L'ex-scientifique réfléchissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle quitta des yeux Conan un instant, mais cela suffit à ce dernier pour récupérer sa montre à fléchette anesthésiante et tenter son unique chance de s'enfuir en endormant celle qu'il devait aimer.

La fléchette rasa Ai.

— Aah, qu'est-ce je suis en train de faire ? répéta Conan en tapant sa tête.

 _3 minutes..._

— Je crains que la seule solution ne soit la mort, susurra Haibara.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle abaissa son arme.

— Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu essayes de faire, quoi qu'il arrive... ton cerveau continuera d'émettre des ondes qui attireront l'Organisation, soupira-t-elle entre deux lourdes respirations. « Le moteur du professeur a été endommagé quand un membre de l'Organisation est venu ici, vérifier ta position, pour préparer leur plan d'attaque. Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver ici, et nous mourrons tous les deux. »

 _2 minutes... un crissement de pneu s'entendit au loin..._

Haibara sécha ses larmes.

— Alors, fais-le, dit Conan d'un ton confiant et calme. « _Si je peux être assuré de ta fin, je pourrais, dans l'intérêt de tous, accepter sans problèmes ma mort._ » _  
_

L'ex-scientifique serra son arme. Elle tremblait énormément.

Le vent amena une armée de gouttes de pluie contre la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sur le coup.

— Quand tu l'auras fait, pars, ordonna Conan. « Court, le plus vite et le plus loin que possible, sans jamais te retourner, et sans jamais t'arrêter. Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais ça fait des années qu'une bombe est amorcée au sein de l'Organisation... il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un ne la déclenche. Tu ne vivras pas éternellement dans la crainte. Quant à moi, je préfère mourir en sachant qui je suis, que mourir en tant que manipulé mentale. »

La rajeunie leva le bras et pointa son arme sur le front de Conan.

— Je t'aime, dit-il à voix basse.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

 _1 minute..._

Les phares de quatre voitures se distinguèrent depuis la fenêtre du séjour. Le doit sur la gâchette, sa décision fut prise. Elle devait survivre... pour lui, pour le professeur, pour tout le monde.

Et alors que les quatre voitures dérapèrent devant la cachette de la recherchée, un bruit perçant rompit le silence de la nuit.

 _Un tir dans la nuit._

* * *

 **Comment Conan a-t-il vaincu l'Organisation ?**

 **Réponse D : Il était fou.**

* * *

Voilàààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà ! \O/

Fin de l'histoire, je boucle tout sur cette grosse surprise (j'espère ? :o) qui [j'espère ? :o) vous aura plu. ^^

Je réécrirais du CoAi, un jour. : 3

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et à bientôt. =)

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Sylkabe :** Merci pour le compliment. Et non pour l'adresse (ça manifeste en bas de chez moi ohmagad ! o.o) xD. Sinon, content que le passage avec Anokata ait fait autant d'effets, j'en ai chié x]. Bref, merci pour le commentaire Sylkabe. =)

 **RedGalaxy :** Bah n'empêche qu'ils l'ont fait quand même. Mais hors caméra ! XD. Merci pour le compliment pour Anokata, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi « bien » :).

 **Axter :** Merci à toi vieux clou ! : D

 **Watson :** Merci à toi aussi vieille branche ! : D

 _[oui, aux inscrits, je réponds en MP ^^]_


End file.
